Combat Mastery
Combat Mastery is unlocked after the Barracks reaches level 5. It allows the Player to spend their unused Combat Mastery points on a variety of Attributes and Stats. 'Description' The Combat Mastery page can be accessed through the "Spend Points" button at the top of the Barracks panel. The top section has a list of the total 40 different types of Attributes and Stats in the game. These are divided into 4 columns; they have 10 each. The total amount of points already added to each column can be seen, and the percent bonus gained from the points is also shown. To remove a point, the Player can click on the red minus sign next to the name of the Attribute or Stat. The bottom section has three points of interest: # A "Spent Points" section which shows the total amount of Combat Mastery points that the Player has already spent. Below this number is a "Reset Points" button that allows the Player to reset all of their Combat Mastery points. # A "Mastery Points" section which shows the amount of Combat Mastery points that the Player have left to spend. Below this is a "Spend Points" button that will randomly generate a list of five Attributes or Stats that the Player can choose from. # A "Buy Points" section that allows the Player to purchase Combat Mastery points for Diamonds. Below this is a fraction; the numerator shows the amount of Combat Mastery points the Player has left to acquire for the day, while the denominator shows the total amount of Combat Mastery points the Player can acquire per day. 'Rules' #Adding one Combat Mastery point to a stat will increase the stat by 0.25%. #A single Attributes or Stat can have a maximum of a 25% bonus (100 points), #A Player can have a maximum of 1520 total Combat Mastery Points under level 20. 10 per tier up to tier 10 and 20 per tier after t10. (see below for new max based on tiers.) #Stats that the Player have a clear preference for will appear less and less frequently on lists. For more information, see: List Odds #Adding one Combat Mastery one will increase the Power Rating of the Player's Champions by 1. #The Player can only acquire Combat Mastery points up to the max of 15 per day. VIP Levels increase the maximum points a Player can get per day, up to a max of 20 per day. The chart below shows the maximum amount of Combat Mastery points per VIP level: 'Acquisition' Combat Mastery points can be acquired in a variety of ways and through natural game-play at various rates. Starting at VIP Level 3, Players also enjoy an extra +25% Combat Mastery point drop chance. However, if the Player wishes to, they can forgo getting the Mastery Points through game-play and simply buy them with Diamonds. Max Per Tier 'Modification' In the event that the Player wants to edit or redo their Combat Mastery, the Player has three choices, all of which cost Diamonds: File:Combat mastery remove point.png| File:Combat mastery new list.png| File:Combat mastery reset.png| 'Trivia' #Combat Mastery was released September 17th, 2014 through patch v1.013. #The maximum for Combat Mastery points per day used to be 5! This was increased to 15 through v1.052. #Combat Mastery points used to not drop from Brawls or Guild Warfare. This changed through v1.053. #The number of stats in a list was increased from 5 to 6. Also stats can't appear on consecutive lists. This changed with v1.092 #Total number of Combat Masteries increased aswell as burn and burn resist being included with v1.1 on April 2nd 2018. Category:Barracks Category:Resources